unidos todos por el canto
by limm
Summary: sora y yamato provienen de mundos diferentes, se conocen y descubren su pasion por la musica durante las vacaciones.Al comenzar las clases tendran un inesperado reencuentro, lo cual hara de ese año de clases uno muy diferente
1. el primer encuentro

Hola para hacer este fic me inspire en una película ojala la adivinen y que les guste sin mas les dejo el fic

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Era la víspera de navidad y no había casi nadie en las calles solo las últimas personas que se habían olvidado algún ingrediente para la cena o el regalo de algún familiar.

En uno de los edificios se escuchaba un ruido de fiesta, pero no era solo un edificio era un club al cual los adolescentes iban a divertirse y a pasarla entre amigos esa noche había un karaoke en el primer piso, asi que la muchedumbre se amontonaba para escuchar a los seleccionados que cantarían enfrente de todos.

En el segundo piso de aquel edificio era una zona de deportasen la cual habían canchas de basketball, tenis voleyball y fútbol, en la cancha de basketball se encontraban dos personas, uno de ellos era un joven muy guapo de unos 16 años, de cabellera rubia y con unos ojos azules hermosos; la otra persona era un hombre mayor de unos 37 años era un poco parecido al joven tenia que serlo ya que era su padre; ambos se encontraban jugando basketball

-eso es sigue asi hijo lo estas haciendo muy bien incluso tal vez me ganes lo cual es imposible – le decía el hombre a su hijo

-te ganare ya lo veras ya que soy mas joven y ágil- le dijo el joven a su padre

En ese momento el joven metió una canasta muy ágilmente y el padre al tratar de pararla resbalo y ambos cayeron pero muy tarde ya que el joven tuvo la victoria en el juego

-Te dije que te ganaría papa- le decía riendo de la manera en que cayeron

- ay tienes razón, ahora párate que tienes que practicar tus tiros Yamato- le dijo el padre a su hijo mientras este se paraba

Ese joven tan guapo y atlético se llamaba Yamato Ichida y era el capitán del equipo de basketball era el mas popular de su escuela ya que gracias a el su equipo llego a las finales y ya que era guapo tenia a todas las chicas de su escuela a sus pies, todos querían ser su amigo para ganarse un poco de fama , al comienzo a Yamato le gustaba eso de ser popular pero a las finales se termino cansando ya que ninguna chica lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo , a veces le hubiese gustado ser un chico normal y no un buen basketbolista , guapo y popular.

- ya me canse papa mejor me cambio para la fiesta en el primer piso- le dijo yamato ya que estaba cansado y le apetecía ir a esa fiesta a relajarse un poco

- si tienes razón aunque no me gusta la idea de que vayas a esa fiesta solo te distraerás y ya sabes que a mi me gusta que estés siempre con la mente en el juego, pero si no te dejo ir tu madre se enojara conmigo y ya sabes como se pones

En ese momento estro una mujer rubia y muy guapa con ojos idénticos a los de yamato a su lado estaba un joven idéntico a yamato solo que sus ojos eran un poco mas claros la mujer se veía un poco enojada

-te dije que no quería que yamato falte a esa fiesta – le dijo a el padre de yamato

Esa mujer era la madre de yamato y el joven que estaba a su costado era el hermano menor de Yamato se llamaba Takeru pero de cariño le decían TK, TK tenia un año menos que yamato pero por sus buenas calificaciones lo adelantaron un año asi que iba en el mismo salón que Yamato, el también estaba en el equipo de basketball y jugaba muy bien al igual que el.

- justo le dije que fuera- le dijo su padre a ella- aunque no me convence la idea de que vaya sabes que estamos en las finales del campeonato y no quiero que yamato se distraiga del juego y tu TK también deberías estar entrenando

- no los presiones solo son jóvenes y es solo un tonto juego no es tan importante

- es muy importante- dijeron los tres varones al unísono

-ay los hombres y los deportes- dijo la madre- pero igual vayan a esa fiesta

Yamato cámbiate y usted señor también en el cuarto piso ay una cena para los adultos asi que vamos

Y asi los dos adultos se retiraron dejando a los adolescentes

- bien vamos a la fiesta- le dijo Yamato a su hermano

- si ?oye no te sientes presionado con papa- le pregunto TK a su hermano

- un poco pero ya me acostumbre pero siendo hijos del entrenador deberíamos estar acostumbrados no

- si tienes razón… ahora cámbiate ya- dijo TK

Luego de un rato Yamato ya estaba listo y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lado del edificio una joven discutía con su madre ya que ella le decía que fuera a la fiesta pero ella no quería

- vamos hija es tiempo de que te relajes ya deja ese libro y anda no seas caprichosa- le decía una mujer de cabello oscuro a una joven que estaba en un sillón leyendo un libro

- mama no quiero el libro esta muy interesante y sabes que no me gusta ir a lugares con mucha gente-le decía la joven de 16 años con el cabello pelirrojo y hasta los hombros y con unos ojos rojizos como rubíes

-Sora vas a ir o me enojare- le dijo la madre a su hija la cual se llamaba Sora Takenouchi y era una chica muy tranquila y estudiosa tenia una obsesión con leer libro por eso en las escuelas que estudiaba le decían 'la rata de biblioteca' o ' la deboralibros'

Pero ahora que la cambiarían de escuela ya no seria si ya que nadie la conocería y no le pondrían apodos crueles o molestosos

- esta bien iré madre pero con mi libro solo me falta poco por terminarlo siiiii- le rogó la hija a su madre

- esta bien anda con ese libro pero cámbiate de ropa-

- que tiene esta que no es para una fiesta hija-le reprocho la madre a sora

de acuerdo me cambiare- dijo sin mas remedio sora

Luego de un rato fue a la fiesta, había mucha gente ahí ya que ese día era noche de karaoke y aparte era navidad ya habían parejas cantando las seleccionaban mediante un reflector y las que eran iluminadas con este tenían que cantar la canción de la pantalla.

Sora se sentó en un cojín muy cómodo y abrió su libro mientras escuchaba a la pareja que cantaba en el escenario….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato y TK entraron y vieron el lugar repleto en el escenario había un par cantando en la entrada vio una chica pelirroja entrar era muy bonita pero luego la perdió de vista entre la multitud se fue a un rincón con su hermano y pidieron unas bebidas luego de unas parejas mas que cantaron TK dijo que se aburría asi que se fue a la habitación que rentaron en el club, Yamato se quedo solo a ver quienes serian las próximas victimas del reflector, para su sorpresa el reflector se poso en el y un joven lo empujo al escenario ….

…..mientas sora leía se sintió iluminada y al alzar la vista vio que unas chicas le decían que debía cantar en el escenario ¿cantar? ¿Ella? No era que cantara mal pero tenia pánico escénico pero aun asi la obligaron a subir estaba totalmente nerviosa a su lado estaba un joven muy guapo el cual seria su pareja de canto el joven era rubio y tenia unos ojos azules impresionantes….. Las luces se apagaron y solo un par de ellas iluminaban el escenario...todos los miraban…sora estaba muy nerviosa de pronto empezo la cancion…………….

CONTINUARA

Hola ya adivinaron de que película saque la idea si no lo adivinaron les diré es la película HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL de disney una película muy linda y si no la han visto se las recomiendo me inspire en ella pero alguitas cosas las cambiare para que no sea igual díganme que les parece esta y si hay algo mal díganme para en el otro capi no cometer ese error ojala les guste

Besos

limm


	2. Nos separamos pero nos volveremos a ver

**PORFIN LA CONTI OJALA LES GUSTE**

…_..mientas sora leía se sintió iluminada y al alzar la vista vio que unas chicas le decían que debía cantar en el escenario ¿cantar? ¿Ella? No era que cantara mal pero tenia pánico escénico pero aun asi la obligaron a subir estaba totalmente nerviosa a su lado estaba un joven muy guapo el cual seria su pareja de canto el joven era rubio y tenia unos ojos azules impresionantes….. Las luces se apagaron y solo un par de ellas iluminaban el escenario...todos los miraban…sora estaba muy nerviosa de pronto empezó la canción……………. _

**NOS SEPARAMOS PERO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER**

_(NA: las letras en negrita es que yamato canta las cursivas es sora y las negritas cursivas ambos)_

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen   
When you take a chance  
**_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart_  
_To all the possibilities_  
**_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_**

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you OOH  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new  
  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
**_We'd both be here tonight ooh yeah_**   
**And the world looks so much brighter (**  
**_With you by my side _**  
**_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real _**

**_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
_**  
**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me**  
_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

**_It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_**

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new   
Start of something new  
The start of something new

Cuando sora y Yamato terminaron de cantar todos aplaudieron ya que habían cantado muy bien. Mientras todos los aplaudían yamato ayudo a sora a bajar del escenario

-me llamo yamato, cantas muy bien….

-sora mi nombre es sora y gracias

-practicas canto- pregunto curioso yamato a esa joven tan bella

- no cantaba antes en un coro luego quise ser solista pero en mi primera presentación me desmaye enfrente de todo fue mi despedida al canto- le comento sora

-pero hoy lo hiciste muy bien –le dijo yamato

-gracias tu también lo hiciste bien, y tu practicas canto-le pregunto sora a yamato

-no, es mas ni siquiera sabia que cantaba bien-le dijo yamato

-nadie te lo había dicho cuando te escuchaban cantar-le pregunto sora

-no yo no canto enfrente de todos, y la ducha de mi baño no habla para opinar jaja

-jajaja eres muy gracioso yamato

En ese momento anunciaron que solo faltaba un minuto para navidad asi que la mayoría salio a ver los fuegos artificiales. Sora y yamato salieron juntos

-disculpa pero me darías tu numero de celular para molestarte cuando sea- no se resistió a preguntar yamato a sora ya que no quería que esa fuera la ultima ves que oyera su bella voz

-claro solo si tú me das el tuyo- le dijo sora mientras sacaba su celular

Yamato le tomo una foto a sora y apunto su numero lo mismo hizo sora

-bien asi cada ves que me llames sabré quien es al ver una cara tan linda-dijo yamato mientras examinaba la fotografía que acababa de tomar-sabes yo voy en la escuela de….- cuando volteo sora no estaba era como si se hubiese desaparecido de su lado pero no de su corazón…

-sora……..-suspiro yamato mientras veía la foto……………………..luego se fue a saludar a su madre por navidad….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Yamato y Takeru se encontraban en el autobús para ir a la escuela y comenzar un nuevo año. Takeru estaba impaciente por comenzar las clases ya que podría practicar mas basketball que en casa ya que su madre no le dejaba ni jugar en el patio ya que una ves cuando yamato y takeru jugaban aplastaron todas sus plantas asi que desde ese día les prohibió basketball en casa. Yamato si quería empezar la escuela ese año por fin derrotarían a el otro equipo lo que le molestaba era de que su padre se empeñaría en hacerle entrenar mas duro y lo presionaría.

Otra cosa que le molestaba o mejor dicho le entristecía era que no volvería a ver a sora pero al menos tenia una fotografía para recordarla siempre.

En ese momento el autobús paro en una escuela muy grande y lujosa como una escuela para 'niños ricos' pero no era asi en esa escuela había de todo tipo de gente.

En la parte delantera de la escuela había un jardín muy grande y al centro había una pileta con una letra o de la cual salía agua, a ambos lados había caminos los cuales dirigían hasta la entrada de aquella escuela.

Cuando yamato bajo todos los que estaban en el jardín (aparentemente esperándolo) lo empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorearlo un grupo de porristas se acerco a saludarlo y luego que yamato se deciso de todos los que se 'morian' por saludarlo , se dirigio junto a takeru a otro grupo de jóvenes los cuales tenian balones de basketball en las manos

- miren ahí viene el rey lince del equipo- dijo un chico de cabellos alborotados y piel morena

- ya no exageres taichi – le contesto yamato a el joven quien era uno de sus mejores amigos

- no exagera es cierto si no fuera por ti no ubieramos llegado a las finales – le dijo otro chico de cabellos azul al igual que sus ojos- no lo crees takeru habla tu que eres su hermano y sabes al igual que nosotros que se merece todos los halagos

-claro que si en unas cuantas semanas yamato ichida nos llevara al infinito y mas aya jaja-le respondió takeru para animar a yamato desde que regresaron de aquel club en navidad se comportaba de manera extraña

- ya chicos ya no hablen saben que con sus halagos me van a desconcentrar y para ganar tenemos que tener la mente en el juego- le dijo el capitán yamato

-QUE EQUIPO

-LINCES

-QUE EQUIPO

-LINCES

-LINCES

-CON LA MENTE EN EL JUEGO

Los 'linces'se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la secundaria la mayoría los saludaban cada ves que pasaban ,al entrar vieron que a lo lejos había un grupo que se acercaba, a la cabeza iban dos jóvenes una chica muy bonita con el cabello de color rosa y decorado con pequeñas estrellitas doradas, tenia unos ojos de color miel y la piel sonrosada era Mimi Tachikawa la chica mas bonita e insoportable de la escuela los del equipo de basketball trataban de evitarla ya que ella solo hablaba de cómo ella y su hermanastro conseguían siempre los papeles de las obras musicales de la escuela; a su lado estaba su hermanastro un joven con el cabello de un color morado oscuro lo tenia parado y unos googles le sostenían el era daisuke Motomiya el hermanastro de mimi, el siempre hace lo que mimi le ordena porque sino ella se pone como fiera; juntos siempre protagonizaban todas las obras musicales de la escuela ya que decían que tenian una bella voz ni yamato ni sus amigos sabían si era cierto o no ya que a ellos no le interesaba nada que no tuviera que ver con deportes en especial basketball; detrás de ellos había un pequeño grupo de unos 9 o tal vez 10 personas mas que siempre los seguían ya que eran del periódico escolar o del club de drama .

Mimi y Daisuke avanzaron y a pasar al lado de los linces los aparto con sus manos para que la dejaran pasar ellos cedieron ya que si no lo hacían los empujaría.

-parece que la princesita del hielo regreso del polo, les apuesto que en las vacaciones hizo lo que hace siempre, ósea, comprar espejos- dijo takeru en broma algo que no le agrado a taichi , pero a los demás si

- que tienen en contra de ella chicos es linda- la defendió taichi, siempre lo hacia cada ves que los linces hacían bromas de ella y sus musicales

- es linda pero insoportable – le contesto ken a taichi

-aparte taichi no tienes que estarte fijando en ella por dos razone uno porque solo habla de sus musicales y dos debemos tener la mente en el juego

Los linces pasaron al lado del tablón de anuncios en el cual había tres jóvenes colgando un anuncio sobre el decatlón académico

-parece que los linces se preparan para un nuevo año, que salvajes- dijo una joven de cabellos castaño y ojos rojizos,

A su lado estaban dos jóvenes, uno era pelirrojo y de ojos negros era Koushiro Izumi , el otro era mas alto y con el cabello azulado y ojos negros enmarcados por unas gafas el era Jou Kido y la única chica era Hikary Kamiya una chica que fue adelantada un año por sus buenas calificaciones iba en el mismo salón de Koushiro , todos ellos pertenecían a el equipo del decatlón académico y solo les faltaba un miembro, pero como decía hikary:'nadie en esta escuela le presta atención a la ciencias solo le importa los salvajes'

-ojala alguien se presente para el decatlón-dijo koushiro-ya falta solo unas pocas semanas para el

-tienes razón si nadie se presenta perderemos – le contesto preocupado jou

-que positivos algo me dice que este año será diferente y créanme yo no me equivoco – dijo hikary con una sonrisa en la boca

En eso sonó el timbre y todos se dirigieron a sus salones

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MINUTOS ANTES…EN OTRO LADO

Una joven caminaba al lado de un señor de traje el tenia en la mano sus antiguas calificaciones de las otras escuelas, a su otro lado estaba una señora que estaba sonriente por lo que el hombre decía

- me eh quedado sorprendido por tu calificaciones señorita Takenouchi y créeme tendrás un buen futuro en esta escuela

- gracias señor director- le respondió la madre de Sora takenouchi ya que su hija no contestaba-Sora esta muy emocionada y por eso no puede hablar no es verdad hija

La nombrada solo asintió con una cara de tristura

- bien si me esperan ire a mí oficina por tus horarios el numero de tu casillero y toda la información que nesecites, con su permiso en un momento vuelvo- dijo el director mientras se alejaba a su oficina

- que te pasa hija te sientes mal- le pregunto la señora Takenouchi a su hija

- no es eso e solo que no quiero ser la genio de las matemáticas de nuevo, y si no ago amigos, apenas y me acostumbraba a los de mi otra escuela-dijo sora muy preocupada

-Sora hija claro que aras amigos eres una chica muy buena y linda, asi que cambia esa carita

-pero de seguro te volverán a cambiar de trabajo y tendré que ir a otra escuela y a volver a conseguir amigos que caso tiene lo que haga aquí

- no pasara eso de nuevo ya pedí que no me cambien de empleo hasta tu graduación asi que los amigos que hagas aquí te duraran mas que los otros, los cuales te aseguro te extrañan un montón

Sora se sintió mas animada, en eso llego el directos con unos papeles los cuales se lo entrego a sora estos contenían sus horarios al verlos se dio cuenta que solo faltaban 10 minutos para su primera clase asi que se despidió de su madre y del director mientras buscaba su nuevo salón...

………………………………………………………………………………………..

EN EL SALON DE CLASE DE YAMATO

Yamato se encontraba platicando con ta8ichi acerca de un accidente que tuvo al jugar basketball en eso vio a alguien entrar alguien muy familiar pero….no podía ser ella; paso por su lado pidiendo permiso para poder pasar y se sentó en el único pupitre vació yamato intento voltear a verla pero una vos lo distrajo

-hola yama-le dijo una vos de mujer, yamato volteo y se topo a mimi la cual lo miraba de manera coqueta

-hola-le contesto sin animo quiso volver a ver si esa chica era ella pero en ese momento entro la maestra asi que obligo a todos a sentarse

Era la profesora Nakasawa una de las profesoras mas estrictas del colegio en especial con yamato takeru tai y todos sus amigos del equipo de basketball, ya que ella decía que el basketball era una perdida de tiempo, sus alumnos preferidos eran mimi y davis ya que ella era la profesora de teatro.

-siéntense todos – dijo la prof. Luego volteo a ver a taichi quien tenia un balón en la mano- yagami guarde el balón estamos en un salón de clase no en una cancha de fútbol

-es un balón de basketball asi que seria una chanca de basketball- dijo taichi molesto

-lo que sea pero guarde el balón- dijo la profesora

La profesora era una mujer de unos 40 años usaba anteojos los cuales sostenía con una cadena de color dorado era un poco subida de peso y siempre traía su cabello de color negro amarrado con un moño alto, sus ropas expresaban claramente que era una persona obsesionada con el arte siempre usaba un chal de color morado por mas que no combinase con la ropa que trajera puesta.

-bien alumnos hoy empezamos otro semestre en la secundaria odiaba, los que estén interesados en entrar al decatlón académico pueden comunicarse directamente con la señorita Hikary Kamiya quien es la presidenta del club de ciencias- Hikary ,que estaba sentada atrás de takeru, levanto la mano avisando que ella era la presidenta- para los que estén interesados en participar en la audiciones para el musical solo tienen que escribir sus nombres en el papel que esta en el tablón de anuncios, si quieren saber sobre las demás actividades los pueden ver ahí bien hoy hablaremos de……..

Pero para ese momento Yamato ya no escuchaba lo que la profesora hablaba ya que solo le interesaba saber si esa chica que entro era la misma del club o no era tenia que hacer algo para ver si era ella asi que saco su celular y marco su numero en ese momento en el salón se escucho el sonido de un celular….yamato havia cometido un gran error

-fue eso u teléfono-dijo la profesora alterada.

Mimi y davis sacaron sus celulares para ver si el de ellos había sonado pero también fue una mala idea, una de las cosas que la sra.Nakasawa odiaba era que un celular la interrumpiera cuando hablaba asi que como vio que los únicos que tenian el celular en la mano eran Yamato, Mimi, Davis y la chica pelirroja del fondo (me supongo que ya sabrán quien es) hizo lo que siempre hacia cogio su 'caja especial'….

-señor Ichida creo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer y aparte le doy 15 minutos de castigo-se acerco a el y puso la caja en frente en la cual yamato tuvo que entregar su celular-Mimi,Davis lo pensaría de cualquiera menos de ustedes pero deben ser sancionados asi que ustedes también tienen15 minutos-ellos también tuvieron que entregar su celular-luego se acerco al fondo donde la pelirroja – creo señorita takenouchi que nos conoceremos mejor en los 15 minutos de castigo …su teléfono-Sora vio como en esa caja había muchos celulares asi que con mucha tristeza metió el suyo ahí

La sra.Nakasawa se dirigio al frente del salón pero en el camino Takeru la detuvo

-creo Sra. Nakasawa, su señoría, que no puede castigar a yamato tenemos practica de basketball y el no puede faltar-la profesora lo miro un rato y luego sonrió maliciosamente

-creo señor Ichida menor que quiere hacerle compañía a su hermano asi que vaya contando sus quince minuto

-tarea muy difícil para takeru no sabe contar tanto…

-Hikary Kamiya 15 minutos¡¡¡¡¡ las vacaciones terminaron muchachos TERMINARON –diciendo eso golpeo la caja contra su escritorio haciendo que sora se estremeciera por su pobre celular

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Al terminar la clase yamato salio muy rápido y se paro en la puerta esperando a alguien

- hermano vienes conmigo a historia…- le pregusto takeru a su hermano

- si ve yendo yo luego te alcanzo –le contesto yamato…………………….

---------------------

Sora salio de clases estaba segura que el era yamato y estaba en su escuela¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Salio a buscarlo de seguro ya había salido pero cuando estaba en la puerta alguien la detuvo

-hola………

-aaaa …………

-esto es…..

-imposible……

-no puedo

-creerlo…………………….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA…

Hola sorry por no haber seguido pronto admito que lo había dejado botado pero ya lo seguí el otro cap no sabría decirles cuando lo publicaría pero lo tratare de hacer lo mas pronto posible se titulara 'CON LA MENTE EN EL JUEGO' dejen reviews diciéndome que tal esta este ojala les guste

Por cierto Los Linces es el nombre del equipo de yamato y en este fic tai y hikary no son nada de nada solo compañeros asi que ah taichi le puse el apellido en japonés y a hikary en español si tienen alguna duda díganmelo …okis bye


	3. Con la mente en el juego

_Sora salio de clases estaba segura que el era yamato y estaba en su escuela¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Salio a buscarlo de seguro ya había salido pero cuando estaba en la puerta alguien la detuvo _

_-hola………_

_-aaaa …………_

_-esto es….._

_-imposible……_

_-no puedo_

_-creerlo……………………._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CON LA MENTE EN EL JUEGO**

Yamato estaba sorprendido ella era la chica del club Sora y estaba ahí en su escuela, a su lado

-como es que llegaste hasta aquí – le pregunto yamato a sora

-a mi mama la transfirieron aquí a odaiba, oye ese día en el karaoke te busque de nuevo pero no te encontré

-si es que tuvimos que regresar antes, me alegra verte fue muy divertido lo del _karaoke_ –yamato susurraba muy bajito, Sora no entendía porque

-porque susurras tan bajo-no se resistió a preguntar

-veras-empezó a hablar nervioso yamato- mis amigos saben que estuve en ese club pero no les conté del canto ellos no lo consideran muy…. –en ese momento sora se dio la vuelta hacia un pasillo yamato pensó que se había molestado pero luego vio que sora en las manos tenia un papel con el numero de su casillero- si quieres te ayudo a encontrar tu casillero

- si por favor es que la escuela es muy grande y me perderé- le dijo sora, en ese momento pasaron al lado del tablón de anuncios el cual tenía uno muy grande (el más grande y llamativo) en el cual decía

AUDICIONES PARA EL MUSICAL

Los que estén interesados en participar pongan su nombre y apellidos en el formulario .Las audiciones serán el miércoles llegar puntual y **no lleven celulares**

Atte.

La profesora K. Nakasawa

-supongo que ahora que conociste a la señora Nakasawa querrás participar en el musical- le dijo yamato

-por el momento no quiero inscribirme en nada solo quiero ponerme al día en las materias-le dijo sora a yamato- pero si tu te inscribes lo tomaría en cuenta-le sonrió sora

- no creo con las practicas y las tareas es imposible para mi-respondió yamato en ese momento alguien salio de detrás del tablón

- que es imposible para ti yamato yo creo que nada lo es para ti- era Mimi quien miro a sora de arriba abajo como analizándola luego volvió a yamato para decirle – que lindo que acompañes a la chica nueva- después volteo hacia el tablón y puso con una letra horrorosa unas palabras que ni yamato ni sora entendían pero el el ''idioma'' de Mimi era su nombre y el de su hermano –OH ibas a inscribirte-le pregunto a sora-con mi hermano protagonizamos todas las obras y de mas esta decir que siempre obtenemos el papel

Sora y Yamato solo la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro que se entrometió en una conversación que no le incumbía

-oh no no iba a inscribirme solo miraba- le dijo sora-tienen muchas actividades- luego se volteo hacia yamato- yamato gracias por mostrarme la escuela te veo luego- se iba a ir cuando paso por el tablón y al ver la letra de mimi no le puedo evitar decir- que linda letra..

Mimi solo la miro y luego volteo con Yamato

-y que tal Yama todo bien con los linces

-si todo va bien

-hay eres tan aplicado….TE PARECES A MI- le dijo emocionada Mimi

-supongo

-ven a verme al musical lo prometes

-si como sea-Yama ya iba a irse cuando Mimi lo detuvo solo para decirle..

-ADIOS

El solo hizo un gesto con la mano y camino lento hacia un lugar lejos de Mimi y su musical. Yamato se dio cuenta que si seguía caminando lento llegaría tarde al entrenamiento asi que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a los vestidores se cambio la ropa que traía por el uniforme de deporte de los linces y corrió al gimnasio definitivamente llegaría tarde…su padre lo mataría

Corrió al gimnasio pero para su buena suerte su padre no estaba ahí solo sus compañeros de equipo cogio un balón y se acerco a takeru

-oye porque no esta papá

-no lo recuerdas hoy es la junta de profesores

-oh cierto lo olvide

-últimamente tienes la cabeza en las nubes hermanito-le dijo takeru mientras rebotaba el balón contra el piso

-oie sabes habrá un musical- le comento yamato a takeru

-si pero el tema en esos musicales no es basketball es todo lo contrario y no quiero terminas con un disfraz ridiculizándome en frente de todo el mundo

-lo se pero dan nota por participar en el y como la señora Nakasawa nos tiene en la mira pensé que talvez podríamos audisionar-le dijo nervioso yamato a takeru…solo quería saber como reaccionaria si el adicionaría

-no lo creo deja eso para los actores sabes que nosotros deberemos estar con la mente en el juego

Definitivamente nunca aceptaría que yamato cantara ni el ni sus compañeros de equipo y ni que decir de su padre…bien ahora que decir tenia que decirle algo para que no sospechara que le gustaba cantar asi que dijo lo que jamás pensó decir

-lo que pasa es que Mimi me agrada y como ella estará en…

-oye los pumas me agradan pero no como mascotas-le dijo takeru a su hermano luego se volteo- iré a practicar mis tiros tu deberías de hacer lo mismo has estado muy distraído últimamente

-Si no se en que pensaba…….-Yama se que do un rato parado luego volteo y

Grito-MUY BIEN LINCES A PRACTICAR

Yamato hacia todo lo posible para concentrarse pero su cabeza solo pensaba en sora y el musical que debía no lo sabia trato de concentrarse en el juego recordando todo lo que decían en las practicas

Yamato recordó esas palabras pero solo por un momento solo pensaba en Sora y la música

-espera un minuto yamato-pensó-este no es el lugar para pensar en eso asi que pon tu cabeza en el juego…. tengo que conseguir la mente en el juego ………………..porque me siento tan mal…….. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo……… mi cabeza esta en el juego pero mi corazón esta en la música y en ella……….debería estar mas concentrado-yamato hablaba con el mismo sacudió la cabeza e hizo su mejor intento para concentrarse.

Termino la practica y para su buena suerte nadie se había dado cuenta que se había comportado de manera extraña .Definitivamente no tenia la mente en el juego se acerco a la canasta y trato de tirar pero fallo……

----------------------------------------……………………..--------------------

EN EL LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS

Sora se encontraba resolviendo unos ejercicios que la profesora había dejado en la Pizarra cuando alguien se sentó a su lado era la chica de cabello rosa la cual se la quedo mirando y luego de un rato le hablo

-Hola soy Mimi Tachikawa veo que conoces muy bien a Yamato Ichida

-No mucho solo me mostraba la escuela-le contesto sobra mientras resolvía un ejercicio

-sabes el no es de hablarle a los nuevos – le dijo mimi

-porque no lo aria –le pregunto sora mientras seguía pegada a ese ejercicio

-para el solo hay basketball y…

-me da 16 sobre pi –le corto a mimi, su pequeño comentario lo dijo en voz alta y la castaña que estaba a su otro lado la miro al igual que la profesora

-algún problema señorita Takenouchi-le pregunto amablemente la profesora

- ninguno..es solo que en el ejercicio 5 me da 16 sobre pi-le dijo tímidamente sora, la profesora la miro extrañada al igual que hikary y mimi la cual no entendía nada de ciencias es mas no sabia siquiera porque se inscribió en esa clase

-eso es imposible- dijo la profesora luego lo verifico en su calculadora, miro a sora y le dijo- inmediatamente lo corrijo y bienvenida a bordo- le dijo con una sonrisa y luego volteo a corregir el ejercicio

Sora solo sonrió tímidamente mientras Mimi se iba de ese salón y Hikary la miraba muy interesada

……………………………………

EN UN PASILLO

Yamato paso por el tablón de anuncios lo miro un rato buscando si Sora se había inscrito en el musical pero no estaba su nombre asi que se fue asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto pero no era asi…..

Mimi pasaba por el pasillo cuando alguien la jalo del brazo era su hermano Daisuke

-Que quieres –le pregunto a su hermano

-Yamato Ichida miraba la lista del musical

-ahora que lo dices se comporto muy amable con la chica nueva, de donde dijo ella que venia…….creo que es hora de investigar hermanito… sígueme- diciendo esto se fue corriendo hacia un aula

Daisuke solo suspiro y la siguió, cuando entro la vio sentada enfrente de una computadora se acerco y vio que buscaba un nombre en la red

-bien busquemos mas sobre esa chica- tecleo el nombre Sora Takenouchi luego hizo clic en buscar salieron 10 resultados ella abrió el primero en el cual estaba una foto de sora sosteniendo un trofeo debajo había un articulo el cual se titulaba

CHICA GENIO HIZO GANAR A SU ESCUELA EN OLIMPIADAS NACIONALES

-wow una chica einstein porque crees que se interesaría en el musical-le pregunto daisuke a su hermana la cual estaba imprimiendo ese articulo

-no lo se pero es muy buena noticia saber que ella es bien recibida en las actividades apropiadas para ella-le dijo mimi mientras se dirigía a un casillero y metía ese articulo ahí-ya sabes a que me refiero no-y le guiño un ojo a daisuke

-aaa ya entendí Mimi me llenas de orgullo

-lose –y diciendo esto Tachikawa se fue seguida por su hermanastro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA

Bien que bueno que les aya gustado mi fic el siguiente capi lo voy a tratar de publicar lo mas pronto posible díganme que tal esta este creo que la parte del entrenamiento no me salio tan bien pero ustedes díganme .El otro capi se llamara CASTIGO, PELEA, UN CONSEJO Y UNA NUEVA AMIGA ojala les guste este dejen sus comentarios

-Por cierto Alda los fic que dices los voy a hacer cuando por lo menos termine uno de los actuales porque sino se me amontonarían y me seria muy difícil continuarlo todos asi que cuando termine alguno (lo mas probable es que primero termine este) sigo con los otros

-LIT me preguntaste porque tenia mi fic en Fiction Rated "M" bueno es porque aun no entiendo muy bien que significa cada uno por eso escogí cualquiera ojala el que cambie ahora este bien o sino me avisas

-Rika que bueno que te aya gustado mi fic y que me ayas sacado de tu lista negra (suspiro) tratare de hacerlas continuaciones mas rápido

By

limm


	4. castigados

**Este cap me salio corto ojala les guste :D**

**CASTIGADOS **

Luego de las clases la mayoria de los alumnos se iba a casa otros se quedaban a entrenar ya que estaban en el equipo de futbol, voleyboll o basquetball……..mientras que otros estaban castigados

SALA DE CASTIGOS

Un grupo de alumnos la mayoria castigados por la Sra. Nakasawa se encontraba ayudando a preparar el materia para el musical de la escuela mientras que la Sra. Nakasawa daba consejos de decoración..o mejor dichi criticaba el sacrificio de los alumnos

-Lo estas pintando mal .. tienen que ser curvas ligeras que de la impresión del mar …no esas cosas rara que estas haciendo paracen lombrises epilepticas- le decia a un chico que solo la miraba con cara de odio

Pero que culpa tenian los chicos si ellos no eran expertos en pintura y decoración, ellos solo eran chicos que por tener el celular encendido en clase de la Sra Nakasawa estaban ahí

Y por la misma razon estaban nuestros protagonistas…………

Sora se encontraba pintando lo que se suponia era una estrella gigante(XD) cuando una chika se le acerco

-claro que te acepto- le dijo emocionada la joven , sora la recordo ella estaba en su mismo salon aunque se veia menor que ella

- de que hablas- le pregunto sora confundida

- de lo del decatlon academica te quiero en el equipo- le dijo mostrandole un papel , era un recorte de la ves que gano el concurso de matematicas en su otra escuela

- como encontraste ese papel – le pregunto sora

- pero si tu lo pusiste en mi casillero….o no quietes tu?- le pregunto la joven

- no yo no fui…

En eso Mimi que obserbaba todo desde un rincón se acerco, su plan funcionaba a la perfección……

- oie tu la chika nueva te llamas sora verdad parace que hikary sera tu nueva amiga… o de seguro entraras al equipo de decatlon – en eso le quito el papel que tenia hikary en las manos y fingio leerlo- wow parece que eres muy inteligente talvez gracias a ti el equipo gane no crees hikary- le dijo Mimi a Hikary la cual se sorprendio ya que Mimi nunca le abia hablado es mas ni se llebaban bien

-lo siento pero por el momento no quiero entrar a ningun grupo o equipo quiero ponerme al dia en las materias…- dijo sora pero fue interrumpida po Mimi

-pero que manera mejor de ponerte al dia estando con los mas ton… digo con los mas inteligentes de la escuela – dijo mimi de pronto las trees se sobresaltaron cuando una voz hablo detras de ellas

- parece que esto del castigo se pondra de moda no creen, esto es una sala de castigos no un conversatorio asi que ponganse a trabajar- luego se fue a gritarle a otro joven por la mala manera en que cosia un traje

Mimi por su parte se fue con su hermao a contarle que su plan fue un éxito mientras que sora y hikary se quedaron juntas

- y aceptas entrar al grupo---siiii?- le dijo con ojos de perrito tierno

- de acuerdo…Hikary?- le pregunto sora ala joven no pudo evitar decirle que no aparte talvez seria la mejor manera de ponerse al dia en sus tareas

-oh lo siento que descortes no me presente soy Hikary Kamilla presidenta del equipo del decatlon academico – le dijo tendiendole la mano la cual sora acepto con gusto

- yo soy sora takenouchi-le dijo sora a kary y sin darse cuenta ambas se hicieron las mejores amigas………….

EN EL GIMNACIO

Todos se encontraban entrenando para las finales de basketball pero faltaba algo…... o mejor dicho faltaban dos personas…………..

El sonido del silbato hizo que todos pararan y se reunieran alrededor del entrenador

- Yamato y Takeru….- al ver que nadie contestaba se desespero odiaba que sus alumnos no estuvieran a tiempo y mucho peor si eran sus hijos…. -.DONDE ESTAN YAMATO Y TAKERU

- castigados…..- dijeron todos sus compañeron

El Sr. Ichida puso una cara de molesto y lo unico que escucharon antes de que saliera fue ….Nakasawa…..

EN LA SALA DE CASTIGOS…. DE NUEVO

Yamato y Takeru se encontraban pegando las hojas de un arbol mientras que la profesora Nakasawa hablara del mal uso de los celulares en el teatro cuando se escucho que alguien habria violentamente la puerta…

- donde estan mis jugadores Nakasawa era el entrenador , el padre de yamato y takeru los cuales al escuchar que su padre los llamaba salieren inmediatamente- dejen de hacer manualidades y vayan a entrenar ahora

- no se los puede llebar estan castigados Ichida haci que se quedan aquí- grito Nakasawa siempre era asi desde que se conocieron no dejaban de pelear

-pues tendran que cumplir su castigo en otra ocacion ahora tienen que entrenar¡¡¡ Yamato Takeru vayan al gimnacion ahora¡¡¡- y con esto termino su discusión…

Pero Nakasawa no se iba a quedar atrás ella se quejo con el director por eso pero el director que era un amante del basketball no la tomo importancia y solo se limito a preguntar por el estado del equipo a lo que el sr.Ichida le contesto con una sonrrisa en el rostro

EN LA SALIDA

Hikary y Sora caminaban por los jardines de la escuela para entonces se habian hecho muy buenas amigas Sora se entero que Hikary era menor por un año pero por sus calificaciones fue promovida a un grado superior.

-Oye Sora no te gustaria entrar al equipo de decatlon academico contigo de seguro ganamos este año- le pidio Hikary con cara de entuciasmo

-No lo se por el momento solo quiero ponerme al dia en las materia pero lo pensare- le aseguro a Hikary – por cierto hika que sabes de Yamato ichida- le pregunto, desde que entro a la escuela se habia dado cuenta de que el no era el mismo que conocio en el veranoy queria saber como era en su escuela

- yamato es el tipico chico del cual todas estan enamoradas, el galan, pero solo es bueno en eso en sus trabajos y tareas es un fiasco e igual lo es como persona ya sabes arrogante y creido- le dijo hikary a sora- el tipo de chicos que creen que todas las chicas estan a sus pies… al menos yo lo veo asi

- mmm yo no creo que el sea asi- lo defendio sora al parecer hikary no habia hablado mucho con yamato y solo decia su primera impresión la que todos tienen al ver a un chico que es cotisado por las mujeres

- no lo se no lo conosco bien pero lo puedes jusgar tu misma mañana en la cafeteria, ahí es cuando los grupos se forman y estaras en el de el a menos que hables el lenguaje de las porristas…- y diciendo esto se hacerco a un grupo de estas que estaban practicando rutinas y dijo-…A QUE YAMATO ICHIDA ES EL CHICO MAS GUAPO DE LA ESCUELA¡¡¡¡¡…-con solo escuchar el nobre yamato las porristas se pusieron a gritar como locas y empezaron a discutir sobre yamato y su perfecto cabello, o sobre yamato y sus perfectos ojos azules solo el fisico….

-lo vez no creo que tu pertenescas al club de la huecas a menos que te guste hablar todo el dia de la importancia de tener uñas perfectas- le dijo hikary

- sabes… tengo uñas deviles- le dijo sora con una sonrrisa mostrandole sus manos a lo que hikary le sonrrio y le dijo que ella igual

Luego de eso hikary logro comvenser a sora de que pertenesca al equipo de decatlon y asi se hicieron las mejores amigas del mundo n.n

EN LA TARDE LUEGO DE CLASES

En una casa….en el patio trasero para ser mas especificos,… se encontraban dos personas jugando basketball …padre e hijo….Yamato y su papa…jugaban como todos los dias lo hacian solo que ese dia habia algo diferente …….yamato no estaba concentrandose por completo asi que luego de jugar un rato el y su papa se sentaron y yamato le trato de pedir un consejo

-oye papa- le dijo mirando a su padre que antes deser interrumpido le estaba hablando de una nueva jugada hacerca de ir por la izquierda- papa alguna vez intentaste hacer algo pero temias que tus amigos creyeran que es malo o tonto??

- te refieres a ir por la izquierda? Yo creo que seria una gran estrategia-

- no papa… me refiero a algo nuevo, algo diferente…

- yo creo que si son tus amigos de verdad te apoyaran asi ellos crean que es algo tonto, pero te apoyarian… ahora sigamos practicando hijo por ahora no te preocupes de cosas tontas y sin importancia eres muy joven para tener preocupaciones , ahora concentrante en el basketball muy bien continuemos¡¡¡- y diciendo esto se paro para seguir entrenando…..yamato solo se quedo ahí pensando……..y luego siguió a su papa… al parecer eso seria mas difícil de lo que el creia

CONTINUARA

**Hola disculpen la demora esuqe tuve un pequeño problemita con mi salud pero ya estoy mejor y aquí esta mi historia :D ojala les guste**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia el siguiente cap lo tratare de publicar mas rapido **

**Bye**

**Atte**

**Limm (L) **


	5. audicionemos juntos!

**AUDICIONEMOS JUNTOS**

Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal durante dos días hasta que llego el día de las audiciones…

El timbre indicaba el fin del primer periodo y eso significaba que algunos alumnos descansarían otros almorzarían otros entrenarían con sus equipos y alguno que otro iría a ver las audiciones…

Yamato estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero estaba indeciso entre si ir a la practica o a ver las audiciones estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Takeru le hablaba

- tierra llamando a Yama...Responde- le dijo su hermano pasándole una mano por la cara

-q?? perdón estaba distraído

-si lo note…te estaba preguntando si…olvídalo...oie vamos a entrenar

-eh?...no ve tu yo tengo que ponerme al día en unas tareas

- yama estamos en la primera semana de clases ni siquiera taichi esta retrasado en las tareas y el es el rey de la holgazanería

-jajaja si bueno me voy...- y se fue a paso rápido

-yamato?? Que te pasa- y luego se dirigio a el gimnasio pensando en la actitud de su hermano

Yamato se dirigio hasta el auditorio de la escuela… estaba escondido entre unas escobas que el conserje había dejado, no podía permitir que lo vieran se suponía que era un basketbolista y si su padre se enteraba que estaba ahí y no entrenando seria el fin del mundo para el.

Vio que todas las personas que estaban ahí se sentaban en los asientos y que la sra. Nakasawa subía al escenario. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le toco el hombro pensó que alguien lo había descubierto pero volteo y con alivio le sonrió a Sora

-hola que haces aquí escondido?-le pregunto sora

-este... bueno yo…

-O ya entendí el gran yamato no debería estar aquí verdad

-bueno es que sabes ellos no lo entienden tan fácilmente y yo…

-descuida solo bromeaba nn

En ese momento la sra.Nakasawa, acompañada de una joven, se acercaba al micrófono, sora y yamato se escondieron entre las escobas

-Bienvenidos jóvenes a las audiciones para el musical de la escuela es en este momento donde la pasión y el encanto se transforman en música y también donde...

RRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG

-fue eso acaso un celular!!!!-estallo la sra.Nakasawa

-señora fue el timbre – la calmo la joven a su lado

-a si el timbre… bien disculpen...ella es Miyako Inoue la pianista y compositora de los temas de esta obra ella estará disponible para ensayos con los que obtengan los papeles principales bueno COMENSEMOS ¡

Las primeras audiciones eran los papeles de los personajes secundarios

La mayoría de los participantes eran pésimos había de todo tipo una con pánico escénico, otro que no recordaba la letra y la escribió en su mano, otra que creyó que era una opera, otro que bailo ballet y termino cayéndose del escenario y un par que según la sra.Nakasawa necesitaban un terapeuta

Las audiciones no podrían estar peor hasta que unos nombres en la lista calmaron los nervios de la mujer

-muy bien para lo roles de Minie y Arnold solo hay una pareja inscrita… Mimi y Daisuke enséñenos como es esto del canto

Mimi y daisuke subieron al escenario a demostrar que ellos eran los mejores, en el camino pasaron junto a miyako la que pregunto

- no me dijeron la canción que escogieron asi no podré tocarla…

- es que.. Tenemos nuestro propio pianista para la prueba- dijo daisuke

- vamos daisuke es hora de empezar- le dijo mimi detrás del telón

Ahí detrás daisuke y mimi hicieron sus ejercicios de relajación que consistían de unos movimientos y sonidos raros….cuando estuvieron listos comenzaron a cantar mientras que un sonido de música alegre los acompañaba

(NA: letras en negrita daisuke y letras cursivas mimi

Letras negritas en cursiva ambos)

**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see**

_**You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
**_  
_This feelings like no other_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
**_  
_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard_

_**Don't have to say a word**_

**For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
**  
_**I'm loving having you around**_

**This feeling's like no other  
**  
_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
**_

_**Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do**_

Woa-ah-ah-oh 

_**Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do**_

Woa-ah-ah-oh 

Su canción fue acompañada de un baile muy peculiar y terminaron abrasados

-daisuke porque hiciste los pasos de jazz- le susurro mimi

-son los favoritos todo el mundo adora los pasos de jazz

El publico rompió en aplausos ya que ellos cantaron bien ,era obvio quienes serian los protagonistas mientras que en el escenario mimi mandaba besos a los fotógrafos del periódico escolar que estaban ahí cuando miyako se acerco a mimi la cual la mira extrañada

-disculpen si ustedes llegan a conseguir el papel, esa canción tendría un tono mas lento y no uno como el que…

-si conseguimos el papel? Si conseguimos el papel!!!- se altero mimi- miyako mi pequeña aprendiz tienes idea de cuantas veces mi hermano y yo hemos protagonizado obras escolares

-no

-bueno hemos protagonizado todas las obras a las cuales audicionamos… y dime cuantas veces tus historias han sido escogidas??

-esta es la primera

-y eso nos dice que….

- debería escribir mas historias musicales?

-NO! Nos dice que no deberías dar comentarios o sugerencias a personas que son mas expertas que tu y agradece que daisuke y yo estamos aquí para sacar tu música de su fría y patética oscuridad...ENTENDISTE!!!??

- si señora…digo si mimi O.O

- excelente nn …eres encantadora…nos vemos- y diciendo esto se fue seguida por su hermano el cual estaba lanzando su gorro a las chicas del publico

- las llamare…espérame mimi

La Sra.Nakasawa empezó a ver la lista y al ver que mimi y daisuke fueron los últimos pregunto

-alguien mas audicionara!!!!! Nadie!!??? Bien miyako apagas las luces al salir- la sra.nakasawa se dirigía a la salida cuando sora salio de entre las butacas a pesar de las suplicas de yamato

-quisiera dar la prueba sra. Nakasawa

-señorita takenouchi la puntualidad es muy importante en el teatro y las audiciones personales terminaron hace rato

- yo cantare con ella- dijo yamato saliendo de entre las escobas también

- OH señor ichida porque no esta con su pandilla???

- es un equipo..y vine solo

- ya veo pero lo siento takenouchi pero hace un rato llame a las que querían audisionar y usted no respondió lo siento

- pero ella tiene una hermosa vos- replico yamato- tiene que escucharla

-lo siento será para la otra obra y es mi ultima palabra- luego le lanzo una mirada seria a yamato y salio del auditorio

Sora que do decepcionada y sorprendía al ver que yamato se ofreció para audisionar

-no pensé que lo harías

-tampoco yo…

-eres muy tierno yamato gracias por ofrecerte a ser mi pareja aunque no lo logre

Yamato no pudo contestar ya que un sonido de una caída llamo su atención, en el escenario miyako estaba tirada y todas sus partituras estaban tiradas en el piso sora y yamato corrieron a ayudarla

-oye tu eres la compositora de la canción de mimi y daisuke- miyako asintió tímidamente- eres la compositora de toda la obra

-si…

-tus letras son hermosas miyako- dijo sora con una sonrisa

- quieren saber como debe ir la canción en realidad????- y corrió al piano que estaba a su costado y empezó a tocar un ritmo mas lento que el que cantaron mimi y daisuke

Sora y yama no pudieron evitar cantar

(NA: de nuevo las letras en negritayamato, cursiva sora, negrita cursivasora y yama)

**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me**

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

_**But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know**_

  
_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
**_  
_woo-oo-oo_

Miyako dejo de tocar y sora le dedico una sonrisa a Yamato el cual se la devolvió

-Ichida Takenouchi- grito alguien desde atrás era la sra.Nakasawa que al parecer había escuchado todo- ustedes darán la segunda prueba practiquen con miyako- luego se fue

Yamato estaba en shock como iba a decirles a su papa y amigos que daría la segunda prueba par un musical!! Mientras que miyako y sora lo tomaron con entusiasmo

-oigan pueden practicar conmigo cuando quieran si quieren después de las escuela o después de basketball o pueden venir a mi casa tengo un piano y pueden almorzar ahí….

-que segunda prueba………no puede ser -dijo yamato mientras tiraba el papel con la letra de la canción que lo metió en ese problema…

CONTINUARA

Hola disculpen la demora pero aquí esta la conti voy a tratar de terminar este rápido y asi comenzar mis otros fics y continuar el que ya tengo publicado gracias por leer dejen reviews :D

Atte.

Limm (L)


End file.
